


Hinata x Male Reader AU

by CoolStar69



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata x (M)Reader, O.Cs, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Hinata x Male Reader AU

A/N: That pic is what you look like.  
~~~~~~~~  
I was walking to my favorite spot to train in the whole village. That is until I heard some boys saying something and a girl crying. So, out of pure curiosity, I followed where I heard the noise coming from. When I got there, I saw three boys circled around a girl. From her bluish-purple hair and lavender eyes, she appeared to be from the Hyuga clan.  
  
One of the boys, the larger of the three, pushed her head down, telling her to apologize. She choked out a "sorry..", but they still wouldn't let her stand up. Her tears hit the ground as she cowered away from the boys. Anger bubbled inside me as I watched the scene. I stormed on over there, my hands balled up into tight fists.   
  
"Hey!" I called out to them. "Leave her alone!" I shot the boys a deathly glare that would make anyone scared out of their minds.  
  
It seemed to have worked from their facial expressions, but the supposed "leader" of their little group didn't want to back down so easily. He didn't want to look bad in front of his little "gang", so he tried to put on his best confident look and said:   
  
"Oh, yeah? Whatcha going to do about it?"  
  
A smirk formed its way onto my mouth along with a mischievous glint in my cold, ice-blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think you've heard of me. I'm _____ Yukimura. From the Yukimura clan," I announced, pride clearly heard within the short statement. Their entire complexion became a ghastly white.  
  
"S-s-so? Like we even care. You're just a little kid. And even better, there's three of us and only one of you," the "leader" voice shuck slightly, but he still tried to maintain his confident facade to look cool in front of his "gang."  
  
I positioned myself into my fighting stance:  
  
"Well, then, come and take me on," I said, the confident smirk still planted on my face.  
  
They charged towards me all at once, hoping to catch me off guard. I performed a complicated justu, my hands moving quickly in forming the hand-signs. With a final call of the justu, they immediately froze to the ground with my ice wrapped sharply around their legs. They moved feverishly to attempt to escape, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Ha! That's all you got? Not even a little bit of a challenge?" I turned to where the girl was sitting. "Are you okay?" I stuck my hand out for her to take so I could help her up.  
  
"I-um... I'm fine. T-thank you..." She showed a bit of hesitation before grabbing my hand gingerly.  
  
"You're welcome. Say, what's your name?" I asked politely.  
  
"It's H-Hinata." "Nice to meet ya. I'm pretty sure you know mine." I turned to where I left the boys frozen to the ground.  
  
"Okay, you lousy excuses for men, I want you to apologize to her!" I ordered.  
  
"No way! We're not apologizing to her," the leader of the gang said.  
  
"Then I guess you're going to be frozen to the ground for a long time." I grinned.  
  
"F-fine..." The paused briefly before reluctantly apologizing. "We're sorry. Now let us go." After they all said their apologies, I release them from my ice. The bullied made quick a run for it.  
  
"Yeah. Run away. Ha!" I turned back to face Hinata. "Well, we should get you home. Come on." I grabbed her hand. From the corner of my eye, I could see a blush rise to her face.   
  
Once we got to the Hyuga compound, I let go of her hand.   
  
"Alright. Here we are." I faced her. "I'll be going now." I went to walk away until I heard her softly speak up.  
  
"W-will I see you again?" I turned back around and smiled. "Of course." And with that, I went on my way.  
  
___________________________  
  
Okay, I know this was short. Sorry about that, this is just one of many stories I have saved as a draft. Not sure if it's any good. I might make more of it, but first I want to see how many of you guys like it and as always vote, comment, and maybe follow. That's all my little kittens~! I 


End file.
